A jamais
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Meklavar constate l'horreur des conséquences d'une bataille. Mais elle fera tout pour que Pike ouvre à nouveau les yeux. Et Pike, oh Pike... si seulement un des ennemis n'avait pas toucher un de ses points vitaux...


Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoici avec un OS centré cette fois-ci sur Meklavar et Pike (les personnages de Pidge et Lance dans l'épisode Monstres & Mana) ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

* * *

 **Titre :** A jamais

 **Pairing :** Pike x Meklavar (Pikelavar)

 **Résumé :** Meklavar constate l'horreur des conséquences d'une bataille. Mais elle fera tout pour que Pike ouvre à nouveau les yeux. Et Pike, oh Pike... si seulement un des ennemis n'avait pas toucher un de ses points vitaux...

* * *

Aussitôt son ennemi terrassé à coup de hache, Meklavar avait courut rejoindre Pike qui avait, à l'entente de son cri au milieu de la bataille, été touché pendant leur combat contre des archers au physique repoussant.

Au milieu de la forêt dense et adossé contre un tronc d'arbre massif, Pike avait les yeux fermés. Ses jambes étaient étendues devant lui, un de ses bras était drapé contre son ventre tandis que son autre main était tranquillement ouverte à côté de sa hanche. Il avait l'air détendu et si ce n'était pas pour la flèche planté dans sa poitrine et le sang qui s'était répandu sur ses vêtements et sur ses mains, elle aurait pu croire qu'il faisait simplement une sieste. Il y avait tellement, tellement de sang. Elle faisait même plus la différence entre sa longue écharpe rouge qui pendait à son cou et le sang qui trempait le sol à côté de lui.

« What the quiznack... » chuchota-t-elle.

Les lèvres de Meklavar tremblaient et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous le poids de son armure soudainement beaucoup trop lourde pour ses épaules. Les yeux écarquillés, elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle voyait.

 _« S'il y a une flèche qui doit atteindre mon cœur, ça serait uniquement la flèche de cupidon. Et puis je suis un ninja, tu te souviens ? Aucun moyen que je me fasse tuer par une ridicule flèche ! Ma réputation de chasseur en prendrait un coup ! » Lui avait dit Pike un jour, en rigolant._

Un nœud lui serrait la gorge, les larmes embuaient sa vision et ses tempes battaient furieusement. Elle avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser. Il fallait que sa tête respire. Tout de suite. Et vite. Elle retira son casque et le posa à côté d'elle. Son front, sa nuque et ses cheveux étaient trempés de sueur. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés pour les rejeter en arrière. Le métal froid de ses gants la fit frissonner mais elle se sentait légèrement mieux comme ça.

Elle soupira et baissa à nouveau les yeux sur la silhouette du ninja-assassin. Alors qu'elle détaillait distraitement sa fine bouche dont elle ne reverrait jamais le sourire taquin étirer ses lèvres, ses paupières dont elle ne reverrait jamais le magnifique bleu de ses pupilles, ou encore ses cils qui brossaient légèrement ses pommettes peintes de tatouages rouges, une partie de esprit se remémorait une de leur conversations antérieurs.

 _« Tes gants de transmutation sont vraiment géniaux ! On peut tout transformer ! » Avait féliciter Pike alors qu'il mordait dans une miche de pain._

Les sourcils froncés, elle essuya furieusement les larmes qui dégringolaient de ses joues en silence tandis que son cœur rebondissait dans les parois de sa cage thoracique.

 _« A condition d'avoir les ingrédients nécessaire pour transformer les choses. La rumeur dit que l'on pourrait même ressusciter les morts mais je n'y crois pas. »_

 _« Quoi ? Ressusciter les morts ? Cool ! » S'était exclamé Pike dans un souffle impressionné._

 _« Non, pas « cool » ! » Avait-elle répliqué aussitôt en le dévisageant. « Lorsqu'on fait une transmutation, il faut sacrifier quelque chose de même valeur en échange. Tu n'as jamais entendu l'histoire des deux jeunes frères qui avaient tentés une transmutation humaine ? »_

 _« Non, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »_

 _« Le rituel a foiré. Un a perdu son bras et sa jambe, et l'autre son corps entier. Eh bien, pour être plus exacte, le plus vieux a sacrifié sa jambe pour essayer de ressusciter sa mère et il a ensuite sacrifier son bras pour récupérer l'âme de son petit frère et le sceller dans une armure. »_

 _Le ninja-assassin avait été bouche-bée pendant un court instant mais il avait vit reprit ses esprits en clignant des yeux et en ouvrant la bouche. Mais Meklavar, qui avait pressentit la chose arrivée, l'avait tout de suite couper dans son élan._

 _« Si tu dis encore « cool », je t'étouffe avec ton pain. » avait-elle dit en fronçant les sourcils._

 _Il avait fermé sa bouche en silence, pincer les lèvres en contemplant le feu de camp entre eux, puis avait relever la tête dans un regard sérieux._

 _« Et ensuite ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont devenus ? » avait voulu savoir Pike._

 _« Je ne sais pas. » Meklavar avait secoué la tête. « Mais jamais je n'utiliserais ces gants pour faire une transmutation humaine. C'est un acte encore plus abominable que les Effrois du Temple de l'Ombre. Ceux qui veulent le faire sont complétement fous. »_

Ses souvenirs s'estompèrent de sa mémoire et laissèrent Meklavar dans un silence qu'elle pouvait pratiquement trancher à l'aide de sa hache. En jetant une œillade vers Pike et son visage blême, le manque de sa voix et de ses pitreries s'enfonçaient douloureusement à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, comme si on lui avait aussi planté une flèche dans le cœur.

Même si l'idée semblait dingue et que c'était contre ses principes d'éthiques, son instinct prit lentement le dessus sur son esprit rationnel.

A ce stade, Meklavar n'essayait même pas d'arrêter ses tremblants alors qu'elle enfilait ses petites mains dans les gants de transmutation qu'elle avait gagné dans le donjon du Dragon Coranique. Elle mordit ses lèvres, ignorant la douleur, et déglutit dans l'espoir de faire descendre l'appréhension et la peur qui électrifiait ses sens.

« Je sais que je t'avais dit que je ne ferais jamais de transmutation humaine, mais les tables ont tournées. » Elle a articulé difficilement.

Donc, sans un mot, elle traça un cercle de transmutation humaine à l'aide de la flaque de sang qui entourait le corps de Pike. En dessinant silencieusement et délicatement les symboles, elle félicita sa curiosité pour avoir chercher les images des cercles dans les vieux livres d'une bibliothèque de son père et félicita également son cerveau pour les avoir mémoriser.

 _Échange équivalent. Pour chaque chose reçue, il faut en abandonner une autre de même valeur. Des ingrédients primaires contre d'une tarte toute prête. Des débris de ferrailles et des matériaux électriques contre une petite horloge. Une vie contre d'une autre..._

Meklavar se redressa en faisant craquer son dos, puis en faisant cliqueter son armure dans un bruit métallique, et essuyant la sueur qui lui collait au front. Elle prit une inspiration en plissant le nez à cause de l'odeur nauséabonde du sang étalé devant elle, et ferma les yeux dans le but de se détendre. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, un soupire quitta ses lèvres, et elle se sentit étrangement plus calme.

 _Pardonne-moi, Pike._

Puis elle se pencha en avant pour poser doucement ses doigts gantés d'or au bord du cercle rouge. Elle appuya ses paumes contre le sol et l'énergie afflua immédiatement tout autour d'elle le bruit des feuilles balayées par le vent sifflaient dans ses oreilles et ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens.

Quand Meklavar sentit une puissante décharge électrique la chatouiller des pieds à la tête et que son cerveau se déconnectait complétement, elle savait qu'elle avait fait la bonne chose.

 **OoOoO**

Pike papillonna des yeux tandis que ses sens lui revenaient petit à petit.

Ses oreilles se contractèrent au piaillement des oiseaux cachés dans les arbres, sa vision passa d'un brouillard poivré à une masse verte et brune flou, et son nez se plissa lorsqu'il sentit une forte odeur de fer.

Une étrange sensation lui parcourrait les os. Comme s'il revivait ou comme s'il se réveillait d'un long et profond sommeil. C'était perturbant. Il était presque sûr d'avoir perdu la vie mais après tout, peut-être qu'il s'était simplement évanoui ? Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait été inconscient, mais il savait que c'était suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il devait prendre une douche _d'au moins_ une heure pour faire partir cette odeur. D'accord il était moitié animal mais il ne puait pas autant, d'habitude !

En roulant sa tête sur le côté droit, la joue contre son épaule, sa vision se fit plus net et il vit une marre de sang séché qui s'étendait jusqu'à ses longues jambes. Bon, eh bien il savait d'où venait cette odeur infecte maintenant. Il avait vraiment bien saigné, constata-t-il en clignant des yeux. On aurait presque dit que quelqu'un avait égorgé un cochon...

Comment avait-il fait pour être encore en vie après tout le sang qu'il avait perdu ?, se demanda-t-il alors que les souvenirs lui revenaient peu à peu. La flèche qu'il avait sentit s'enfoncer douloureusement dans son torse avait mystérieusement disparu mais Pike ne s'en plaignit pas. S'il s'était réveillé avec une flèche en plein cœur, il aurait très certainement paniqué devant le dilemme du « je retire la flèche ou pas ? » mais aurait reprit son calme parce qu'évidemment, s'il aurait retiré la flèche, il se serait mis à saigner encore plus et il n'avait pas envie de revire cette atroce douleur une seconde fois. Il aurait probablement marché nonchalamment avec une flèche en plein torse, le temps de trouver un médecin dans la prochaine ville. Si Meklavar était là, il aurait peut-être blagué en disant qu'il avait déjà trouvé son déguisement d'halloween, rien que pour voir ses petits sourcils se froncer et ses deux orbes ambrés le dévisager avec irritation.

Gloussant à l'image de la naine qui flashait dans son esprit, il décida d'aller la rejoindre. Un coup d'œil circulaire à ses alentours lui indiquèrent qu'elle n'était pas là. Ils avaient étaient séparés durant leur bataille mais elle devait être à proximité, non ?

Il se redressa dans un grognement, mâchoire serré, et poussa sur ses jambes. Il tangua légèrement mais une fois debout et stable, il soupira, repoussa le pan de son écharpe par-dessus son épaule, et fit craquer son dos en s'étirant.

« Mek ? T'es où ? » Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la droite.

Pas de réponse. Il tenta sa chance en levant les yeux une trouée de soleil qui s'infiltrait à travers les feuillages des branches.

« Hé ! Meklavar ! » Cria-t-il en mettant ses mains en coupe près de son visage.

Mais la voix de la naine ne répondit toujours pas. Seul le vent faisait bruisser les feuilles et les buissons aux alentours. Bon, eh bien il allait devoir fouiller les alentours pour la chercher, se dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Il amorça un pas devant lui mais fut immédiatement arrêter par quelque chose. Son pied se cogna contre un casque en fer qui roula contre la terre ferme. Oh. C'était le casque de Meklavar. S'il était là, cela voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas loin. Peut-être l'avait-elle perdu pendant la bataille ? A vrai dire, il ne savait pas trop, il n'avait pas réellement fait attention à tout ce qui traînait par terre, se concentrant surtout sur ses ennemis pour sauver sa peau.

Il ramassa le casque et regarda à l'intérieur, comme si une réponse à la question pouvait y apparaître magiquement. Hormis quelques fils de cheveux bruns qui s'étaient coincés dans les parois en métal et qui brillaient au soleil -presque comme des fils d'araignées, le casque ne contenu aucune réponse.

Il fronça les sourcils en tournant la tête vers une branche qui craquait soudainement derrière un buisson.

« Hé ! Mek ! Si tu joues à cache-cache, ce n'est pas drôle ! »

Il leva le menton pour inspirer une bouffée d'air mais se pinça aussitôt le nez en grimaçant. Avec tout ce sang nauséabond qui avait séché par terre et sur ses vêtements, impossible de renifler l'air pour chercher la trace de Meklavar.

Sa queue commença à se balancer anxieusement de droite à gauche sans sa permission et il claqua sa langue au palais en signe d'agacement. Fichus instincts primitif...

« Et puis je te rappelle que jamais personne ne m'a battu à ce jeu ! » S'exclama-t-il d'une voix qui ne sortait pas du tout confiante de sa bouche.

Il marmonna dans ses dents tout en baissant à nouveau les yeux sur le sang sur lequel il avait été assis et sur lequel il était _certain_ d'avoir perdu la vie. A ce moment-là, il se dit que la flaque était plutôt intrigante.

Décidant de passer en mode détective, il se met accroupit, une main contre son menton, et inspecta les traces de sang dans un froncement de sourcil concentré. Curieusement, cela ressemblait à un cercle. Avec des sortes d'étoiles au milieu. Et avec une écriture bizarre tout autour qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Peut-être une écriture ancienne ? Mais y regardant de plus près, cela ressemblait à des symboles.

Il se redressa une seconde fois, le dos droit, et marcha autour du rond pour avoir une vision globale de la chose. Tandis qu'il stoppait ses pas, Pike gloussa pour lui-même.

« Ha ! C'est marrant, on dirait presque un cercle de trans...mu...ta...tion... » Chuchota-t-il alors que la situation s'enregistrait progressivement/graduellement dans son esprit.

Et puis, soudainement, une phrase qu'avait dit Meklavar resurgit dans sa tête.

 _« Pour chaque chose reçue, il faut en abandonner une autre de même valeur. »_ lui avait-elle expliqué. _« Des ingrédients primaires contre d'une tarte toute prête, des débris de ferrailles et des matériaux électriques contre une petite horloge, une vie contre d'une autre... »_

Son sang se glaça, un frisson lui parcouru l'échine et tout ses muscles, y compris sa queue et ses oreilles, se crispèrent.

 _Oh non... Non, non, non, non._

Bouche-bée, les yeux bleus fixés sur le cercle de sang, il voulait protester mais c'est un sanglot enroué qui sortit de sa gorge. Il ne fit même plus attention aux larmes qui dégringolaient de ses joues seul le bruit du casque en fer qui lui râpait les doigts et tombait dans un cliquetis métallique résonna désagréablement dans ses tympans.


End file.
